


[podfic] make things slide into monday

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Crushes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, jozy just really likes tony and that's quite literally all there is to it, long distance flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Mathieu might have feelings for Tony. Like, fond feelings, and also—Y'know. Some other feelings, too.





	[podfic] make things slide into monday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make things slide into monday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221715) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> if you found this through googling yourself or anyone you know, please click away now. :)
> 
> i know you've been feeling down, and i just wanted to lift your spirits, buggy! i hope this helps <3

 

 **Download:[m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FTuK3k43fwiGblvDJFY-bn3T0GwtHLXR/view?usp=sharing)**,  **[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hB8Z2JNNxH5bz3ngV0aEskYJUjHQwtkZ/view?usp=sharing)**

 **Song Credits:**[lovebug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKpCDz0UjW4) by jonas brothers

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked the fic, why not give the author a kudos? their writing is beautiful, i love it _so_ much!


End file.
